Taller means Smallersometimes
by vanaynay67
Summary: Written for prompt on oh!sam. Sam gets turned into 6 inches. Then he gets sick


Dean could never explain what happened. The hunt was simple enough and should've gone over smoothly.

So he didn't understand why and how things could get so…weird.

**Day 1**

Dean watched his little (literally) brother as his tiny mouth moved. Sam's little arms waved around as he tried talking to him. Sadly for Sam, he was so tiny that his vocal chords could not produce the depth necessary for someone the size of Dean to hear.

His 24 year old brother had been turned into a six inch midget by a very frustrated witch who thought it'd be entertaining if she turned his Sasquatch of a little brother into Thumbelina.

**Day 3**

Dean soon learned that little people were very hard to manage. It had only been three days and things just kept getting worse for Mini Sasquatch. That's what Dean had renamed his little brother for the time being.

At first things were ok. Dean spent his time researching ways to get Sam back into his bigger and normal self while Sam tried picking up a pencil and writing. That didn't turn out so smoothly. The poor thing ended up falling over and being squashed by the small piece of wood. Dean had to intervene.

Later Sam went on a mini tantrum when Dean laughed at him. It wasn't necessarily the laughter that made Sam angry. It was the fact that when Dean laughed his sound waves literally blew Sam across the table and left him holding onto the edge. Dean was more careful with his Mini Sasquatch after that. He kept his laughter to himself.

Lunch and breakfast were a whole different story. The small pieces of food that Dean cut up for Sam were still too big and frankly Dean didn't know how to keep Sammy from starving. Sam fixed the problem when, after much effort, he succeeded in tearing off a small chunk of meat from the slices Dean had cut. Dean had watched the little guy as he put almost invisible pieces of food into his mouth and chewed.

Later, when it was time for bed, Dean had carried Sam and set him down. Sadly the sheets were made of some silky material. As Dean turned around he almost had a heart attack as he saw his tiny little brother slipping and sliding towards the edge of the bed. Quickly he made himself over to Sam and caught him just as he started falling.

To avoid any more accidents Dean had stripped the bed of its sheets and laid Sam down on a pillow. Sam had used one of their shirts as a sheet and Dean couldn't help but notice how adorable the tiny little guy was! Dean headed towards his bed and soon fell asleep.

**Day 5**

On the fifth day Dean had called Bobby and learned that if he killed the witch then Sam would turn back to normal size. Dean taken the bitch down the next day when he learned she was hiding in an abandoned cabin.

Sadly it would take two days for the spell to wear off. At this point Dean didn't know if that time was short enough.

Dean had woken up on day four and checked on his brother. Sam's small body had been shaking violently. When Dean looked closer he noticed the almost infinitesimal beads of sweat on Sam's face.

Dean had wrapped him in the t-shirt and carried him over and onto the bed. He didn't even pretend to know what to do. Although Dean knew how to care for a normal sized Sam, he didn't know what to do with his miniature form. If he gave him medicine he ran the risk of Sam overdosing over a small quantity. Then he didn't even know what was going on with Sam since Sam couldn't speak. That brang up another question.

How long had Sam been suffering? All alone in a dark room, his tiny form shaking or even worse. All because of Deans inability to hear him talk.

So Dean did what he could for the next two days. He tried feeding Sam but could hardly do that. Dean was and felt completely useless.

** Day 8**

On the last and final day Sam was capable of opening his eyes and staying awake for a few minutes. Dean had guessed that Sam had caught a cold. His small body was even more vulnerable to the bacteria flying around in the air.

Dean smoothed back the tiny little strands of Sam's hair with the tip of his pinky. Sam was nestled into Deans palm, his bitty arms encircling Deans pinky. He slept on for a while. Dean had transferred the little guy onto his stomach where he had slept on.

Soon Dean fell asleep to the sounds of the T.V.

**Day 9**

Dean is surprised to wake in the morning with a full sized Sam cuddled into his side. The kid was peacefully sniffling into Deans shirt, the effects of the cold not entirely gone.

Dean felt peace creep into his mind and soul. He pulled his little brother closer and closed his eyes.


End file.
